In The Silence
by Elesary
Summary: A collection of Nightworld Drabbles. Some will be sad
1. Chapter 1

In the silence

Author: Elesary

Prompt: Brothers

Title: The hurt in her eyes

Word count: 105

Warnings: None

Notes: none

"You will never forgive me will you?" he asks her brother, from the side of his mouth before the music starts.

Mark gives him a hard look. "Probably not. You didn't have to live with the pain that was in her eyes everyday. I will never forget."

Ash is mystified "Then why are you standing up here with me now?" across the church, Thea pokes her head in, and cues the music.

"Because I saw the happiness in her eyes when you came back." Is Marks care full reply.

Wagners march starts and Ash doesn't hear Marks final words "… and because we're brothers now."

Thanks for reading

Please review

Peace, love vegetarianism

-Elesary-


	2. Beautiful to him

In The Silence

Author: Elesary

Title: Beautiful to him

Prompt: Distorted

Words: 111

Warnings:

Notes:

She stands in front of the mirror and the image and tries not to cry. At first it was a beautiful thing, to watch a small child growing in her.

But then she began to bloat and her reflection began to laugh at her.

Instead of the beautiful she felt around him, imperfection was her constant companion.

Her tears clouded her vision, so she didn't notice him come in.

She felt his cool arm wrapped around her huge torso. "It doesn't matter what happens, you will always be the most beautiful thing to me. Pregnant women are so vibrant." Delos whispered into Maggie's ear with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Thanks for reading

Please review

Peace love vegetarianism

-Elesary-


	3. Glass

Glass

He never said it meanly. He was kind and gentle as ever, as always. But even so, each word felt like a dagger in my aching heart.

I suppose it was my fault. I could have spared myself, and him, and her the pain if I had been selfless.

Even after I made her my sister, and blessed their joining, I forced my presence on them. It made her uncomfortable, though she never said anything. But I drank in his presence like nectar.

His scent, as heady as ambrosia, to my lovesick senses.

He was so kind, so loving to me; I convinced myself he loved me.

And then I kissed him.

From the moment our lips met, I knew it was wrong. He jerked away instantly; he looked at me in surprise, then hurt.

He told me he loved her, that she was his world, his everything.

I told him he was mine.

He apologized and left, my heart shattering like fragile, spun glass as it smashed on the floor.

I ruined our friendship.

I cried.


	4. Mirrors

Mirrors

Disclaimed

-Ash Pov-

I avoided mirrors, I didn't want to see the monster she didn't want, I wanted to disappear.

I wore mirrored sunglasses, that covered my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see the bags under my red, tear stained eyes.

I didn't laugh, or smile, or play with the emotions of little innocent girls, like Gillian Lena, or whatever her name was.

I tried, I tried so hard to remember her face, her voice, her laugh, the feel of her lips on mine. But all I heard is her telling me to go.

I avoided mirrors. Because I didn't want to see the monster she saw with her beautiful eyes.

I avoided mirrors, and memories


	5. Eating Disorders

In The Silence

Disclaimed

Empty is strong, empty is invincible, empty is beautiful…

After he left, I couldn't help it. I fell back into my old habits, forgetting to eat, and it made me strong, strong enough to live day by day.

I faded away little by little, a glass wall forming between the world and me.

And still no one noticed, Mark was so happy with Jade; he didn't notice his sister slowly dying.

It didn't feel like dying, it felt like immortality, no one could hurt me.

Even Him.

Empty is strong, empty is invincible, empty is beautiful.


	6. Snow

In the silence: Snow

This chapter is dedicated to…

NightGirl25

Disclaimed

"Daddy! Daddy! What is it?" she asks, racing outside and laughing in excitement and bewilderement.

He smiles, grateful for his daughters joy.

"It wont hurt you, Sweetheart, I promise." He laughes.

Hearing him say this, she puts one toe in the fluffy whiteness. She sqeaked, her blue eyes wide and shocked as she drew her bare foot back inside. "Its so cold!"

"I know darling," he smiled indulgently at his daughter, and he stroked the mark that matched her mothers.

"But what is it?" she laughed in delight, throwing her arms around his waist, "that, my child, is snow."

Thanks for reading

Please review

Peace love vegetarianism

-Elesary


	7. Right

In The Silence: Right

This chapter is dedicated to DaughterOfPosiedonPWND

With shout outs to Twilightmoonstar, Nightgirl25

Disclaimed

"I need directions." I tell her, and she laughs.

"I'll tell you as you walk, go right." I turn past Galen's bedroom, and she laughs like she could see me blush and Keller's bra strung over a lamp, where it was thrown one desperate night.

"Can you see me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I can, Silly." She laughs again, and that makes me smile, and happy warmth spreads to my toes, because I make her happy, not some roasted werewolf. "Go past Keller's bedroom, through Maggie's bathroom and out Delos' garden.

Delos had requested a garden connected to the bathroom he shared with Maggie. Blaise once joked that he liked to pee outside after no indoor plumbing in his little kingdom.

Thea had laughed and scolded her cousin for her rudeness.

I pushed through the garden door. "Now what?" I ask her.

"Go to our bench, you know, the angel one." Yes I knew that bench; it was the one where she sat when I proposed.

I smiled at the happy memories. I still couldn't believe she said yes. In my heart of hearts, I was convinced she would tell me to take a hike. Again.

The wedding was beautiful, and she was radiant in white, absolutely stunning.

She is sitting on the angel bench. Her face is glowing with happiness and beauty. When she saw me approach she jumps up and throws herself into my arms. "Hi, there," I say, my voice warm with amusement. I kiss her mouth lightly.

"Ash," she says "I'm pregnant!" and suddenly, everything is absolutely right in my world.


End file.
